1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic applicator for applying cosmetic material and a cosmetic container provided with the cosmetic applicator.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As a dual-use applicator for eyeliner and mascara in the conventional art, proposed is a cosmetic applicator including an eyeliner brush disposed on a front end of a shaft body, a mascara applicator such as a comb projected outward on an outer peripheral surface of the front end of the shaft body, and a grip portion provided on a base end of the shaft body (see, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3159628, for example). With the dual-use applicator, it is possible to apply the mascara on eyelashes by use of mascara applicator, and to apply the eyeliner on the eyelids by use of eyeliner brush.
However, in the aforementioned dual-use applicator, when a user applies cosmetic material on the eyelashes by use of the mascara applicator, the eyeliner brush disposed on the front end of the shaft body comes into contact with the nasal root (the root of the nose), so that the cosmetic material attached on the eyeliner brush may adhere to the nasal root. Accordingly, in order to prevent the cosmetic material from adhering to the nasal root, the user needs to apply the mascara while paying attention to angle and position of the cosmetic applicator, so as not to cause the eyeliner brush to come into contact with the nasal root. Therefore, there is a problem that the usability is very poor for the user.